Umbrellas are used in a variety of circumstances. Umbrellas may be employed to provide protection against weather conditions such as rain, snow, sleet, hail, and sunlight. Umbrellas may be of a size for a single person to use or for multiple people to use. However, when the canopy of an umbrella is unfurled, the umbrella may be vulnerable to wind.
Umbrellas may be used in beach settings to provide shade. Umbrellas used in beach settings, typically referred to as “beach umbrellas,” are typically portable and are anchored in sand. Due to the unstable nature of the surface they are placed in, beach umbrellas may move out of position or become unanchored. Furthermore, the lack of solid anchoring makes beach umbrellas more susceptible to wind. Wind may push a beach umbrella out of position or dislodge it completely, depending on the strength and direction of the wind and the stability of the umbrella support.